Video games are common on mobile devices, such as smartphones. Additionally, the rise of fantasy sports and daily fantasy sports have resulted in people using their smartphones extensively while watching live sporting events. The smartphone (or other internet-connected device) can be utilized to track player and team performance and allow a user to determine if they have won or lost such games.
Additionally, it is customary for people to wager on games and other sporting events. However, due to the complexity in placing wagers outside of fantasy sports, it is often difficult for users to place wagers on certain aspects of a game outside of its outcome or score. Moreover, there does not exist technology which would allow a user to wager on game events and determines wins and losses on these wagers in real time.